Alternative What if
by Team Gophers
Summary: Alternative ending for my X-Treme Torture in my Survivor story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

"Remember, when your name is called, come up and receive your marshmallow. Whoever does not get one a marshmallow it's over for you." The Bass were all sitting around the Bonfire and staring at Chris' plate of marshmallow, Ezekiel was still in a stretcher, Bridgette by his side.

"The first marshmallow goes to Geoff."

"Alright still in the game!" The party boy smiled and joined Chris.

"Also safe is Katie," Katie smiled and ran up to hug Geoff.

"Tyler," Tyler pumped his fist in the air.

"Bridgette." She caught the marshmallow and Ezekiel flashed her a smiled to which she grinned back. Bridgette then looked at Ezekiel perplexed, not knowing why he was at the bottom two. Her jaw dropped, and she nervously looked at Ezekiel, who was sweating nervously more than Eva.

"Ezekiel and Eva, this is the last marshmallow of the evening. Eva you did perform well today but did you rake up some allies? And Ezekiel well... need I say more?" Chris chuckled at Ezekiel's condition, earning a glare from his friends. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eva!"

Chris tossed the marshmallow to the athlete who surprisingly gave the prairie boy a sympathetic smile.

"WHAT!" Bridgette jumped off her stump, "No, no no."

"It's already." Ezekiel said looking at his team, Katie and Geoff looked away in guilt. "I understand."

"Thanks man, we didn't want to but..." Geoff spoke sadly as he walked over, using his unbroken arm Ezekiel raised a fist bumb. Geoff stared at before slowly returning the jester.

"Cool after this is over I'll through an awesome after party!"

"Bye man," Tyler raced over a gave his friend a warm embrace.

"Bye Tyler and good luck, eh." Ezekiel smiled, "I have to say I really am thankful to you. You help me come out of my shell."

"Thanks, Zeke!" Tyler smile.

"Sorry, Zeke." Katie kissed his cheek.

"You are one tough bastard," Eva gave a small smile. "Falling-out of plane and survived."

"Um...thanks...eh..." Ezekiel paused before turning to Bridgette.

"So, Bridgette, we need to talk," Ezekiel began to say. "See, after nearly dying today. I realized that I need to say something." He took a deep breath. "I like you, Bridgette. A lot. After I nearly died. I realized I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I think you're awesome, athletic, really driven and beautiful. What I'm trying to say is, after you win this thing, do ? I was... um, wondering if...," he began, summoning all of the courage he had inside. "If you, um... well, if...!" He swallowed hard. "Would you like to do hang in sometime?" Ezekiel asked, closing his eyes as he waited for the sure rejection that he was about to receive. His face turned beat red as he looked away, hoping that Bridgette wouldn't make fun of him. His confidence had gone down the drain.

Bridgette laughed, Ezekiel looked away of course this would happen. It was stupid to even ask, he fear that she wouldn't even wanted to be his friend anymore. "Hang in?" She blushed, wiping away a tear, "Wait...you mean hang out?" She beamed at him, "wait are you asking me out?"

"Umm... kind of, yes," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "If you just want to go as friends-"

"I'm happy with it being a date," Bridgette smiled. "I would like that."

The prairie boy nodded, his mind spinning right now. Was what happening really happening? Or was this just a dream? "Really."

"You can't just give up on someday because the situation's not ideal. Great friendship aren't great because they have no problems. They're great because both people care enough about the other person to find a way to make it work." Bridgette smile. "Listen Ezekiel. I was scared as hell you won't make it. Truly. The entirety of every second of every minute . I was thinking, but if anything had happened to you I keep thinking' that. That in a quick twist, you could ..."

"It's alright."Ezekiel stammered off. Turning red as he noticed the surfer staring at him the same he was just staring at her. Now, there focus solely on each other. There hearts fluttered as they leaned towards each other slowly, there eyes twinkling like the stars at night and smiled.

Bridgette placed her hand on Ezekiel's face hearts were beating faster, both shaking in anticipation, the prairie boy more so. Their faces only continued to glow as they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

The finally out the spurt of the moment it finally happened! Bridgette and Ezekiel leaned in and touch lips. Ezekiel didn't kiss back at first, worried and unawared what to do, it was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put his one working arm around her and pulled her to him. His lips soften, he was not sure if he was doing this well since he never did this before. She could feel rapid beat of his heart, she wound her hands into his hair, curling them with her fingers. Her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound of the waves hitting the shore in their ears. Neither person wanted this moment to end. The warm and tender touch of the other person's lips felt too good to want to pull away.

Finally, they pulled away from one another and opened their eyes smiling happily she always wanted to kiss on the beach other the moonlight. Ezekiel smiled back, his face now glowing with happiness, Tyler and Geoff let out a cheer, Katie awwed and Eva gave a small smile.

"I was glad to have meet you Ezekiel," She said, and wrapped her arms around him, she lifted her face and cupped his face, and they kissed again for some time. The couple broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes once again. Though there tears in them, they still seemed to sparkle and shine with emotion.

"Promise me you'll win this game, eh," he whispered to her.

"I promise." she whispered back.

"Boat's waiting!" Chris called over, Eva threateningly waved her fist at him.

"Give them a damn minute!"

Bridgette pushed Ezekiel's and escorted him onto the boat of Losers with the help of Chef and Tyler. Kissing one last time before she jumped off the boat of losers. The bass waved goodbye to Ezekiel while he was driven away. They stay and watched until he was gone, while everyone less left. Tyler gave a sympathetic hug comforting a moping Bridgette.


End file.
